Conner Bennet
History Early Life Conner Bennet was born to David and Sue Bennet, on 19th April 1995. His parents left home when Conner was 14 to work on the Spidership, leaving Zac Pemberton to look after him. Despite this, Conner grew up to be a normal child, attending St. Mark's School with friends Zac and Harry Ladbrook. (DW: Conner, The Demon Headmaster) Conner's name was of Celtic origin, and meant 'wolf-lover', which was a reference to Bad Wolf, the message Rose Tyler sent throughout time and space. (DW: The Parting of the Ways, Ford's Focus) A few weeks before Christmas 2009, Conner, Zac, Harry, Beth Grant, Catherine Ford, Bradley Taylor and various other pupils went to a park, where some of the girls borrowed a blanket from a science teacher. Conner asked Harry about his plans for Christmas, before he walked back to school. He bumped into Georgia Bell, who had spotted a Magnet Warrior in the distance. He then continued into school, where he had a science lesson, covered by Mr Renegade, who was subbing in for another teacher. (DW: Georgia and the Magnet Warriors, Conner, Attack of the Clowns) A while later, Conner was travelling home on the bus when he recieved a phone call from Zac, discussing various things, including Beth, and the undescribed Goat Incident. He then went home, where a noise upstairs alerted him to the TARDIS. (DW: Conner) Meeting the Doctor Conner found the TARDIS had landed in his wardrobe, and was surprised when the Doctor and Georgia stepped out of it. Introductions quickly led to friendships, which quickly led to danger as the Octopli invaded Earth. Commander Velox attacked the Doctor due to his alien status, and trapped Conner in his toilet. Thanks to Zac's quick thinking he escaped, and joined Georgia in thinking of a plan to rescue the Doctor. They went to the Octopli spaceship, where Georgia was captured. Conner was joined by Zac who was seeking answers, and the two found Hudson at the Octopli labs. Stolen from UNIT, who had stolen it from Torchwood, Hudson proved to be a weapon against the Octopli. Conner and Zac went to rescue the Doctor, who had managed to convince Professor Araknin to help him, but he was killed by a suicide bomber Octopli. Conner saved Georgia by killing Commander Velox, and after Zac was knocked out, used his laptop to send the Octopli back to their war. Zac ran off to look for his family, and Conner was offered a space onboard the TARDIS. He willingly accepted, and stepped inside. (DW: Conner) Early Adventures Conner's first trip in the TARDIS was to Medieval England, where the Doctor became Robin Hood and Georgia lead a band of Outlaws called the Merry Men. Conner was murdered by Sir Guy of Gisbourne, who was in turn killed by Georgia. Thanks to a Gardonarak's broken ship, Conner was revived, and continued his travels. (DW: Maids, Myths and Monsters) The Doctor next took him to the far future on New Earth, where he was thrown out of the TARDIS, which did not recognise him after his apparent death. He was rescued by Duchess Hame, and together they took refuge in the Face of Boe's tomb as the Senate came under attack from Harrasers. He helped save the day with Brannigan's kittens, but refused to take credit for blowing up the sewers, fearing the locals would be less than happy. (DW: Cats in the Kingdom) Conner's next trip was home, where he caught up with Harry and Zac. Conner was unhappy with Zac's new girlfriend Kaylie Watson, but their arguements were sidelined by an attack from the Slitheen. Conner was caught in the toilets and knocked out, removing any traces of pity he might have felt later as Zac opened a turrent of vinegar on the Slitheen. His experience didn't stop him from being annoyed when Zac joined him onboard the TARDIS. (DW: The Demon Headmaster, Slitheen School, Spirits of the Past) His annoyance was put to the side as Conner tried to relax and accept Zac. He persuaded him to wonder off away from the Doctor, and through a portal, which lead them to a night club, then Conner to a near miss encounter with the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler. Conner fell off the Statue of Liberty, but was saved by Petr Costravalos. The man took him to the Taj Mahal, where another portal lead back to Vesualas, and hinted how to stop the Ghosts from pulling the universe apart. (DW: Spirits of the Past) The next few trips involved a beautiful planet (DW: Resting Place) a Fish hunt (DW: Go Fish) and Conner catching a green plague. (DW: Be Civil) After some tension between Zac and Conner, which even involved Zac staying behind in the TARDIS for one adventure, (DW: Grown in Fear), the Doctor took them to Blackpool to relieve the tension. Once there Conner annoyed Zac even futher, and the Doctor quickly decided to take them back home to see Kaylie, and so Conner could write a letter to his parents onboard the Spidership. (DW: Virtual Reality) After Zac decided to stay behind on Earth, Conner seemed a lot happier, including landing on a Space Lorry, (DW: P1an3t T34), helping a Butler stop a Space Chicken, (DW: Crystal Glare), as well as a prospect of a trip to the beach. As usual, things didn't go to plan, and Conner ended up fighting off an evil Doctor, and Petr Costravalos. (DW: A Study in the Straw) Things remained dangerous when the TARDIS took them to a deserted Space Docks, where Conner was almost turned into ice by the Gasolemu. (DW: Silent Ice) Conner recieved a call from Zac while fighting a Splurge monster with Rena Peakes in 2005, telling him to come home and investigate the Spidership. (DW: Rena Peakes) He agreed, and the Doctor took him and Georgia to Portsmouth, where they found Zac, Kaylie and Harry preparing to board the Spidership. (DW: The Spidership) Death After the Daleks were revealed to be in charge of the Spidership, Conner and Georgia were caught up in the middle of the Giant Spider attack. They survived, and rescued Zac, Kaylie, Beth, Catherine and Harry on the way. Chaos ensued when the Spidership was pulled into space, and Harry was exterminated. Conner and the others reached the safety of the TARDIS, but Conner recieved a phone call from his mother who was stuck on the floor above. He went to save her, but his parents had already died. Running out of air, Conner saw Rack, the devil man, before he died. (DW: Betrayal and Death) Georgia and the Doctor continued their travels, stopping Zygons and saving the world, when the Doctor recieved a message on the psychic paper from Mr Copper. (DW: The New Zygon World, TimeSpan) Conner meanwhile did not die. He was stolen from the Spidership and imprisoned on the TimeSpan ship because Mr Faraday had a deal to depopulate the Earth. Petr Costravalos became a guard on the ship and watched over Conner. (DW: TimeSpan) Resurrection and Subsequent Travels Once on the TimeSpan vessel, Georgia was transported to an alternate timeline where the Earth had been destroyed. She returned and was attacked by a Werewolf. The Doctor meanwhile released all the prisoners, alowing Mr Copper to escape. Conner was rescued from his cell by Holly Black, and the two went to release more prisoners. The two soon met with a band of Krillitanes, members of the race previously defeated by the Doctor, Rose, Mickey, K-9 and Sarah Jane Smith. (DW: School Reunion) Making their way through the ship, Conner, Holly and the Krillitanes met Georgia who had escaped from the Werewolf, and an Abzorbaloff. The Doctor, now with Kirsty Purcell, were being chased by a Werewolf, before sending it back to Earth, where it crashed in Scotland near the Glen of St. Catherine's. (DW: Tooth and Claw) Conner and the others found the Doctor and Kirsty, and together they stopped Mr Faraday, at the cost of Kirsty's life. The Krillitanes left to hunt down Miss Swade, and Holly went home after Georgia sent Conner to apparent safety in a lift which took him back to Earth. Petr was discovered, and he teleported out from the ship. Conner met his future self, who told him to 'Beware of the Clowns' and gave him a teleport. Then the TARDIS arrived, and Conner rejoined the Doctor and Georgia in adventures through time and space. (DW: TimeSpan) The Doctor first took Conner back home to Zac and Kaylie, so he could let them know he was alive. Unfortunately they arrived in the midst of the murder of Mitchell West, and the Doctor, Zac, Conner and Beth Grant went to investigate. Kaylie and Catherine Ford were attacked by a clown, and so was Georgia, Colin, Elizabeth, Mrs White, Daisy Cole, the Vicar and the Vicar's Wife. Georgia and the others made it to a church, where the Doctor phoned Georgia and told her to get to the fair on Helich Way. Kaylie and Catherine, along with Alex Turner, escaped from St. Marks and made their way to Helich Way. Once there, Zac, Kaylie, Beth, Catherine, Alex and Bradley Taylor, who had been attacked by a clown in a car park, boarded a rollercoaster, where they were killed. Conner and Georgia were attacked by clowns, but escaped to the safety of the TARDIS. Christina Harrow, girlfriend of Mitchell West, and Abby Stuart, a new friend of the Doctor, were chased by clowns, and the Doctor was forced to regenerate after having his prophecy stolen by Sybil, an evil fortune teller. (DW: Fun at the Fair) The Doctor regenerated back into the Ninth Doctor, while Zac and the others were revealed to be alive - it was a prophecy of Bradley's. Everyone met up at Sybil's tent, where they looked into the past, and even the future, and saw visions of everyone around the table. Then Sybil attempted to take over the world, but she was stopped by the Doctor and his team, which included Brian Mason, Georgia's old friend, and Lucy Stuart, sister of Abby. Conner continued on his travels, leaving Zac, Kaylie and Beth at home. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) Amongst his first travels he encountered a murderer, (DW: Jungle Journey), and Adults regressing into Children in 2099. (DW: Colourless Colour) The Doctor, Georgia and Conner next travelled to Norway in 1906. Once there they encountered Rack, the devil-like soothsayer, trying to make the planet Scar's version of Little Red Riding Hood come true. Conner was captured by Goblins Yap, Kap and Ziap, and taken to Rack, who announced he was to be roasted and eaten. The Doctor saved Conner, apparently sacrificing Red Auckland to do so. Conner protested, saying how he'd lived his life thanks to the Doctor, but the Doctor managed to save both of them. Rack escaped, and the TARDIS was pulled to the future, where something 'very bad' awaited. (DW: Angels and Demons) The TARDIS arrived in the future, where the Doctor set out to stop a monster. It was so dangerous that Conner and Georgia were locked inside the TARDIS. They escaped, however; an act which nearly killed them. After capturing the Monster they resumed their travels. (DW: Message Received) He then travelled to St. Mark's School in the present day, and took his GCSE's. (DW: Graske Attack) Evacuation The Doctor, Conner and Georgia landed in 1945, and became seperated. He and the Doctor travelled to the far future, before Conner fell back to 1945 through a crack in time. He was evacuated to the country by Jeremy Hutchinson, where he met a young Dorris Goldberg, and helped her escape Mrs Macready, who wanted them to be perfect. (DW: Fragmented) He and Dorris defeated Mrs Macready, and returned to the hospital where Georgia was posted. The Doctor arrived from the future in the TARDIS, and the three continued on their travels. (DW: Black and Gold) They then fought a Whale creature, and at the request of Beth, Conner told Kaylie she was helping them. (DW: Kaylie's Key) He then travelled to Pluto, where he was captured (DW: Snowfall in the City) and to Japan, where he saved Georgia from drowning. He was excited at the prospect of Korena Hashimoto joining him in the TARDIS. (DW: Hide and Seek) Travels with Korena Korena's first trip was to 1979, where she and Conner were attacked by Mud Monsters. The Doctor attempted to intervene, but was captured as well. Georgia managed to escape capture and save the day, much to Conner's relief. (DW: Summer of '79) When Conner, Georgia and Korena became stranded on the planet Ytee, the Doctor stopped Boom and saved the day. (DW: Future Forever?) When the TARDIS exploded in the Heron Jungle, it pushed all of its energy into Conner, creating John Bennet in his mind. The Doctor managed to convince John that he had to die, when he discovered the TARDIS' energy was killing Conner, and he was happy when John agreed to die so that Conner could live. (DW: Neurosis) They next travelled to the future in an attempt to find a Yeti (DW: Spiralling) and to 2007, where they saved Rena Peakes from a Wooshby. (DW: The Two Renas) He then investigated the World Enders Cult with Georgia, before travelling to Aquari Aquatics, where he watched in dispair as the Aquari began to destroy the Earth. (DW: Aquari Aquatics) He was captured by the Master, but escaped when Julian was able to teleport from his chains. The pair, along with Georgia, Lee Hashimoto and Donald Digit managed to destroy the Master's computer and get the teleport system back online. When the Doctor returned from the past, Conner travelled to Shanghai, where he released the Cymigium Ditroxide which would kill the Aquari. He was saddened at the apparent death of Korena, leaving in the TARDIS moments before she woke up, alive. (DW: The Water's Song) Further Adventures Distraught at Korena's apparent death, the Doctor dropped Conner off at Kaylie's house. He stayed there for several months, and she persuaded him to return to St. Mark's School. While there, the pair started a food fight, causing Zac to ring Georgia, as he was worried about Conner's behaviour. Conner stayed at Georgia's house for Christmas, and on Christmas morning, the house was captured by Dux Ducis. For an unknown length of time they were trapped in 'nowhere land', and only escaped when Elizabeth saved the Earth. After a further two months, the Doctor invited Conner and Georgia back into the TARDIS once more. (DW: Christmas Bells) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right and never met the Doctor, Conner planned to go on holiday with Zac Pemberton. It fell through, and Conner was in London when the Titanic crashed, killing him. When Donna turned left again time was restored and Conner met the Doctor, and changed his life forever. (DW: Turn Left) Bennet, Conner Bennet, Conner Bennet, Conner Bennet, Conner